Gabe and Jo 2 , Together Forever MA
by PysuedonymBlue
Summary: Sequel to 'Gabe a Jo 1 , a Love at Last' Rated MA - Mature Audience Contains Sexual content and LOLs
1. Love Hurts

**Chapter One**

**Gabe's POV**

"I win, again!" Jo said as she demolished Gabe in '_**Die Zombies Die**_' the video game.

"No fair," I whined.

"What, you want a rematch?" She asked, professionally spinning the controller in her hand.

"No," I said.

"What's wrong, is Gabe scared?" She teased

"My thumb hurts, that's why I lost," I lied, throwing my controller onto the living room sofa.

Jo turned off the game console and left her controller on the ground. I plumped down onto the sofa and grabbed the television remote.

"_**CNN**_, please," Jo demanded sitting next to Gabe.

"Since when do you watch the _news?"_ I said, making a face at the word 'news'.

"Fine, then go to _**Cartoon Network,**_" she asked.

I flipped the channel to _**Cartoon Network HD**_ and checked what was on. 'Tom and Jerry'

"Great," Jo moaned.

"Well, what else did you expect to be on at 11 in the morning on a _Sunday_?" I asked.

"Gabe, don't make me hurt you, it's not even Monday yet," she said cracking her fingers.

"Jeez, for a _sexy_ girl like you, you really know how to bring the hurt," I said stretching the word 'sexy'.

"Aw, thanks Gabe, I'll try to remember that before I kill you," she teased.

I snickered and flipped the channel to _**Nickelodeon**_.

"Remember, Gabe, love hurts," she said, clasping her hands together as if she were in school.

She gave me a small smile, teasing me.

"Girl, don't tease me," I said with zest.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"That, was your epic boyfriend," I quoted.

"I wonder if my 'epic boyfriend' can take a punch?" She said.

"Okay, seriously, stop teasing me before I bring the pain," I said.

"The 'pain?'" She giggled.

"I'm warning you..." I said.

"Bring it," She said.

Five minutes later I found myself laying face-first into the sofa, with Jo sitting on my back, behind my leg backwards. I screamed in pain as she hurt me.

"Say uncle!" She demanded. "Never!" I said as she loosened her grip.

She gave a strong jerk and I screamed louder.

"Okay Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" I yelled.

She released my leg and rolled off me.

"My God, you are tiny but evil," I said putting myself upright and nursing my leg.

"Hey, you called it," She said sitting on the coffee table across from me.

She looked so beautiful, even though she almost broke my leg.

"While you were trying to kill me, you didn't happen to remember that I called you sexy, right?" I said remembering our earlier conversation.

"I did, that's why I didn't go all out on you," She said.

"That can get worse!" I asked, my eyes opening larger.

"Yea, that was hardly anything," She said.

"No way," I challenged.

"Oh, you want me to go all out?" She said, standing up.

"No, I'm fine," I said edging more into the sofa.

"Oh come on, don't be scared of me," She said sitting next to me.

"Well, you did almost just try to break my leg," I said.

"Okay, then I'm sorry," She apologized and leaned toward me.

In a few minutes we wrapped out arms around each other and began to kiss.

"I love you, Gabe," She said as we broke away.

"I love _you_, Jo Keener," I said emphasizing 'you'.

She gave me a peck on the cheek as a reward.

"You want to go to your room?" She asked.

"No, maybe later," I said, putting my arm around her.

"How are we suppose to do this romance thing, while watching 'Tom and Jerry'" She asked, grabbing the remote.

"Well, any other ideas on what's on?" I asked.

"Yes, CNN," She said flipping the channel.

"Darn it Keener," I said.

"Don't call me by my last name!" she barked at me.

**How was that for part two? R&&! (Just switched from Mic. Word to Open Office! _~UltimateBlueboyMikey_**


	2. TreeHouse Violence

**Chapter Two**

**Gabe's POV**

[Later that day]

We looked through my tree-house, Jo observing various weapons I made in the past.

"What's this?" She asked picking up a shoe box.

She pulled out a metal rod, with three pieces of string tied to the end, and marbles taped to the other side.

"That is, what I call, the 'Kracker'" I said.

"You spin it from the rod, and at some random moment the marbles will break off and go flying in some direction," I explained.

"A little odd, and extremely easy to break," she said toying with it.

"And how bout this?" She asked, picking up a Nerf gun off the floor.

"That's my Modded Nerf Gun," I told her.

"How is it modded," She asked.

"Not only does it launch Nerf darts, it launches marbles, or any solid object that can fit inside. Bound to put a hole in anything,"I explained.

"Oh, let's see about that," She said taking a marble from the 'Kracker' and putting it inside the Modded Nerf Gun.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked.

She aimed at the solid, reenforced wooden wall, and fired. There was a soft crack as the gun went off.

We looked to find a marble-sized hole in the inch thick ply-wood wall.

"Nice!" She squeaked.

I smiled to myself "My most dangerous weapon yet," I said.

"What else do you have?" She asked putting the Nerf Gun away.

"Well, I have this," I said reaching under the table.

Concealed on the bottom was a ducked tape metal pole. The pole was about 2 inches thick and a foot long.

"A pole?" She asked.

"It's hollowed out," I explained, unscrewing one of the ends. Inside revealed a glowing green rod.

"What is that?" she said, making a face at the smell.

"It's going to be the deadliest stink-bomb in the history of stink!" I quoted.

"Gabe, close that I think I'm going to throw- UP!" She yelled covering her nose.

"Sorry," I said screwing the cap back on and replacing it back under the table.

"Want to race RC Cars?" She asked picking up two new monster-truck remote-controlled cars still in boxes.

One was pink the other was blue.

"Oh yea, I got that for my birthday like a month ago," I said, remembering.

"I was going to strap the stink-bomb to the bottom of one and let it loose in Mrs. Dabney's yard." I smiled at the thought.

"Well change of plans, we're going RC-ing," She said handing me the blue box.

We ripped the boxes open and turn on the cars.

"Fully charged," Jo pointed out.

"Let's see if we can drive them out the tree-house door!" I said

"Dude, that's a dumb idea, it's going to fall, like, 20 feet and explode," She said.

"I know that captain obvious, but don't you want to see the explosion?" I asked.

"Fine, you race your RC out the door," Jo said, putting her controller down.

I gunned my engine and raced the RC at the door, full speed.

"Oh yea," I said as it flew out the door. Less than a second later, the RC hit the ground and broke into nine-teen pieces, it's chassis completely demolished

"Who's bad-ass?" I asked Jo.

"Me," She said.

I didn't argue, knowing the outcome.

"Let's go check the damage," She said, already at the door.

We climbed down to find a smashed up chassis and parts laying everywhere, just 40 feet from the tree-house.

"I would like to have seen it as it hit the ground, too," Jo said.

"Same," I agreed.

"So, we can't exactly race with only one RC," Jo pointed out.

"Oh," I said feeling like an idiot.

"You can have it," I said generously.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, sure, it's pink so I don't need it anyway," I said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

I looked at her with a mischievous smile. She smiled back.

**R&R, you guy's know what's coming next! Don't really have much of a plot, just what goes on with Gabe and Jo after 'A Love at Last' _~UltimateBlueboyMikey_**


	3. Doing It Again

**Chapter Three**

**Gabe's POV**

We raced upstairs to my room, and locked the door. I began to throw my shirt off, causing Jo to smile. Soon we were completely naked and making out.

"Gabe, I want you in me, right now!" Jo demanded.

It had been about three days since we had last done it, four days since the three-some with Kit. I put on a condom (found in a stash under PJ's bed) and laid her back on my bed. I slowly entered her causing her to moaned as I slowly fucked her.

"Faster," She said, wrapping her legs around me.

I began to screw her faster and faster, loving her tiny frame. I could feel her pussy wrapping around my member, remembering how much better than masturbating it was.

"Harder!" She screamed, only so I could hear.

I ravaged her pussy, making her squeal and moan in delight. Soon I felt her pussy muscles clench my member and he body began to spasm.

"Oh, I'm coming!" She said as her body gave one last jerk.

I felt her cum cover my member, and I willingly released my load inside the condom, still in her. She gave a final moan as I filled her. I finally pulled out, and lay myself down on the bed. She straddled on top of me, and put my member under her.

"This time, I want you in my ass, no condom," she said sexily.

She sat up on top of me, and I pulled off my condom and threw it to the side. Jo grabbed my member, and placed it at her back entrance. Slowly she went down, her ass devouring the head of my cock.

"Oh," She moaned as I stretched her.

She began to ride me, her tight ass-hole gripping my again-hardened cock. She moaned the hole way through, my hands on her hips, and her hands on her breasts and crotch.

"I'm coming!" I warned her.

"Inside me," she said, speeding up.

With one final jerk I creamed in her ass.

"Oh," She moaned extra loud.

I pulled out and we lay sprawled on the bed. We shared a quick kiss and began to dress each other.

"Gabe, you are awesome," She said smiling at me after we were fully dressed.

She straightened out her jeans and fixed her silk blue tank top.

"Now come on, I'm want to whoop your ass at 'Die Zombie Die' again," She said, dragging me to the door.

On the way down the stairs we were passed by a sobbing Teddy.

"What's wrong with her?" Jo asked me.

"How should I know?" I said.

"Okay, we can find out later, pass me the controller," She said slumping down onto the couch.

**Going straight to video-games, nice :) ~UltimateBlueboyMikeey**


	4. Can We Sleep Over?

**Chapter Four**

**Gabe's POV**

"DOMINATION!" Jo yelled, slamming the controller onto the ground.

"That's impossible!" I cried.

I watched the screen, score 119 to 19.

"I beat you 100 times in a row, that's DOMINATION!" She yelled.

"No- you cheated!" I accused.

"Gabe, your stupid," She said.

"No your stupid," I replied.

"No, your stupid, stupid," She retorted. I couldn't argue with that.

"I can't believe I just DOMINATED your ass!" she squealed.

Shut up," I muttered.

"You got your ass DOMINATED by a girl," she smiled.

"Be quiet," I said.

"Fine, fine, maybe that was too mean," She said, edging closer to me.

"Cuddle?" She asked.

"Fine," I said. She came closer, but then flip herself up.

She landed on top of my on my lap facing me.

"Domination," she whispered in my ear.

"You owe me a new controller," I said simply, looking back at the trashed wreckage.

"I have three extras, I'll give you one," She said, still on my lap.

"What colors?" I asked.

"Hot pink, Black, and Red," She said.

Anyway," I said after a moment.

"How come you've never came to my house?" She asked, randomly.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I just want to know, how come you've never been to my house," she asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Well, do you want to?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Well don't just sit there, get up and go ask your mom if you can sleep over tonight!" She said rolling off me.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Yea, do you have plans or something?" She asked.

"Yea, I got some girls coming over later," I teased.

"Don't tease me," She groaned, threateningly.

"Fine," I said.

"Well, GO!" She said pushing me.

I went straight to the phone and dialed in mom's cell. I waited, and after three wrings she picked up. The chat went something like this;

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom,"

"What happened honey, you know I'm at work,"

"Mom, can I have a sleep over?"

"Sure, when?"

"Tonight,"

"With who?"

"Jo," She took a long pause, but then answered;

"Okay, just don't get into any trouble, I'll call Jo's parents," She said at last, hanging up the phone.

"Okay, I'm coming over later!" I told Jo.

"Okay, I'll see you at, about, six -ish?" She said.

"Six, definitely," I smiled.

"Want to play again?" She asked.

"Hell yea, but you don't have a working controller!" I said.

"Damn it Gabe," She sighed.

"**Just finished watching Transformers;Dark of the Moon. Optimus was BADASS! ~UltimateBlueboyMikey**


	5. Jo's House

**Chapter Five**

**Gabe's POV**

"Welcome, to my house," Jo said as we pulled up in front of her house.

The house was Two stories tall, complete with a large backyard.

"It has a guest-room, or you could sleep in my room..." Jo said, so Amy, driving, wouldn't hear her.

Jo's mom came out to meet Amy, and they chatted while Jo and I got out of the car. All I had was a backpack with clothes, and my only video game controller.

"Thank you so much for watching Gabe while Bob fixes the bug problem," Amy lied, pulling away.

"Welcome to our house, Gabe," Mrs. Keener said.

"I'll give Gabe a short tour," Jo said, pulling me away into the house.

"Four rooms, comfy beds, a kitchen, a living room, and a pool out-back," Jo said, pulling me through the house.

"Nice," I said as we stopped at the pool.

"We can take a dip later," She said pulling me back to the house.

"Can you stop dragging me around?" I asked, tripping for the ninth time.

"No," She said, pulling me up the stairs.

"Come on," I pleaded.

"Want me to lift you?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Wait, I wasn't being serious!" I yelled.

Too late. She slung me over her shoulder and tramped up the stairs.

"Damn you!" I sighed as she threw me on her frilly pink bed.

"Oh my God, It's all so pink!" I said, shielding my eyes.

"Gabe, It's just the bed and the walls..." She muttered.

"And the ceiling," I added.

"No, the ceiling is white," She said smacking me on the head.

"How can we be together if you keep harassing me, I think I need a god-damn restraining order sometimes," I said.

"Gabe, you know that I love you," She said, sitting on my lap, facing me.

We began to kiss, giving me a large boner.

"I'm only giving you a blow," She said. "Why not everything?" I asked.

"You have to work for it, I'm not going to give it all away!" She said.

"Damn Keener," I said.

"Don't call me by my last name," she said getting onto her knees in front of me.

I watched as she sexily unzipped my jeans, and pulled down my underwear. She fondled my penis, gripping the shaft. She bent her head down and began to give me a slow blow job. After deep throat-ed me, she took my member out of her mouth and ran her tongue along the underside. I shuddered in pleasure as she went down and played with my balls using her tongue.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I asked her.

"In-ter-net," She said, taking a sexy lick between each syllable.

She started deep throating me again.

"I'm coming," I told her.

She sped up, going deeper, faster, and harder. I blew in a matter of seconds. My sperm filled up her mouth, she willingly accepted it all. She groped my member and squeezed it, trying to get out every last bit of cum.

"That was the best so far," She said kissing me.

I could taste my own cum still in her mouth as our tongues explored each other. I was definitely going to enjoy my sleep over at Jo's.

"**Jo seems to have a dream-house," ~UltimateBlueboyMikey**


	6. Jo's Jacuzzi

**Chapter Six**

**Kit's POV**

"Jo's holding a small sleep over," My mom told me as I walked down the stairs. "Oh, cool," I said. "Do you want to talk to her? She's on the phone right now," she replied. "Sure," I said taking the phone from her. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Kit," Jo's voice came from the other side. "Oh hey, Jo," I answered. "I'm having a small sleep over at my house, do you want to come?" She asked. "Sure, who else is going to be there?" I asked. "Gabe it already here- don't worry it's not much of a mixed sleep over, the only guy is Gabe, and he's stupid," Jo assured me. "Just us three?" I asked. "Um, no, Kaitlyn and Amanda from school will be there, and I have one girl from my karate class, Victoria," She said. "Karate Girl?" I asked, starting to sound worried. "Not exactly, her _brother_ goes to karate, and I met her there. We're great friends. Kinda," Jo explained. "When is the sleep over?" I asked. "Later today, get ready quick!" She said. "Okay, bye, see ya later," I said, hanging up the phone. I looked at my mom, and for some reason she was looking at me in an odd way. "Mom?" I asked. "Hmm?" She asked, snapping out of a daydream. "Oh," she said. "I'm going to the sleep over, can you drop me off at Jo's later?" I asked her. "Sure," she said turning to leave the room.

**Jo's POV**

"You're having a sleep over?" Gabe asked. "Yes dumb-dumb, I planned it before _you_ even came over," I said. "If you knew, then why did you invite me too?" He asked. "Cause if it got boring, I would need something to do," I answered. "And what am I supposed to do while you have this retarded slumber party?" He asked. "I can either lock you in my room with a video game or you could come with us," I said. "Where will the girls sleep if you lock me in the room?" He asked. "We'll throw you onto the living room sofa, and we'll all sleep in my room!" I answered. "Damn you Keener," He said. I smiled and tossed him a controller for the game system. "You want to play, again?" He asked. "Yes I'm extremely bored, I can't wait till the others come," I said, about to turn on the console. "Why don't we just have some more sex?" He asked. "Again? It's getting boring, just for today," I said. "How about we try something new?" He asked. "New how?" I asked. "We could always try the shower thing again," He said. "Or, we could take a dip In the hot tub," I said. "A dip, or... a skinny dip?" He asked slyly. "We'll see where it goes," I grinned. "Wait, I don't have any swimming trunks," He said. "Wear your underwear, plus it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," I said. "And what will you wear?" He asked. "Gabe, that's a stupid question. I'm going to wear a bikini," I said. "Aren't you a little too young to own a bikini?" He asked. "Aren't you a little too young to be having sex?" I shot back. "Fine, let's go," He said finally. We darted up the stairs into my room to get ready.

**Gabe's POV**

I watched Jo's sexy frame walk down the stairs, in her small bikini. "How do I look?" She asked me. "Beautiful," I answered, no lie. We walked outside to the backyard, the find the hot tub steamed up and ready. "This is going to be great," Jo said. I was only wearing boxers, while Jo had a nice bikini. We sat at the edge of the tub, and dipped our legs in. Next we slid in, the warm water consuming us. We went under, and came back up in less than a minute. "This is nice," I said, bracing back on an underwater seat. "Yea, the water's about neck high for me," Jo said. "LOL, yea," I answered. "So," Jo said, snuggling next to me. "I wonder what it's like to kiss underwater?" She asked. "Let's find out," I answered. We wrapped our arms around each other and plunged down. Our lips met, and we began to violently make out, doing French and everything. We ran our tongues through each other's mouths, enjoying every second of it. About two minutes later we came up gasping for air. "It wasn't as good as kissing above water, but I _really_ got a thrill out of that!" Jo exclaimed, still wrapped in my arms. "Now, let's find out what it's like to get a blow-job underwater," I said, leaning back against the seat. "Okay, let me get some air and I'll get to work," She winked. After a few more minutes, Jo reached around and grabbed my wet boxers, and pulled them down. My member was fully exposed, and visible in the water. She groped my member, and licked her lips. A second later she went down. I felt her sucking my dick, giving me a slower blow job keeping a steady pace. I put my hands on the top of her head for reassurance, and she began to blow faster. I felt her tongue massaging my dick, licking around every corner, enjoying it. Soon I was going to come, and she knew. She went faster, which I didn't think was possible. Bobbing up and down, I finally blew in her mouth. She gradually accepted it all, swallowing every last bit. Eventually she came up for air, gasping. "That was amazing!" I told her. "Glad you liked it," She said kissing me. "Now, lets fuck underwater," I said grabbing her. She giggled as I slipped off her panties and untied her bra. "Someone really wants to fuck," She teased. I sat back and she climbed on top of me. I positioned my member with her pussy, and she went down. She moaned as I entered here, and slowly she began to go up and down. I went lower, so our fucking was consumed by the water. Soon the water was up to our chests and we were fucking as fast as ever. I pushed her on her back and began to rampage her, making her scream in pleasure. "Faster!" She yelled. I sped up my pace, and she moved to my rhythm. "OOOOH" She moaned as her body began to spasm. Her cum came out of her delicious pussy, coating my dick and dissolving in the water. About a second later I pulled out, and blew all over her face and hair. "Mmmm..." She said, trying to lick up all the cum. Later, we dived in and came up to wash away all the cum, and got re-dressed. We decided to lay together in the hot tub for another twenty minutes…

**Sorry about the delays, laptop was away for repairs! Good stuff coming soon :P ~UltimateBlueboyMikey**


	7. Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?

**Chapter Seven**

**Gabe's POV**

"The game is called Strip Spin. You spin the bottle, and if it lands on someone, they can either pick truth, dare, or dirty dare. They have to do what the spinner wants them to do, as long as it matches truth, dare, or dirty dare. They can pass a dirty dare by taking off ONE piece of clothing. If the bottle faces the spinner, the spinner loses a piece of clothing. The bottle is then passed on to the next person, or the person who did the dare. Also, if the bottle lands between two people, they have to make out, so space out when you guys sit," Kit explained. "Sound fair?" She said. Everyone nodded and sat together in a circle. First Kit, then me, then Jo, then Amanda, then Victoria, Kaitlyn, then connected by Kit again.

Soon everyone had already gotten pretty interested in the game. We had been playing for only about sixteen minutes, and I had kissed Kit four times and Jo seven. Everyone had most of their clothes on, except for Victoria and Kaitlyn who lost their shirts. a bra on, and Kaitlyn had a pink tank top. I was slightly surprised that the girl's didn't mind kissing each other, which _really_ turned me on. "It's time to switch places, or else we're going to be kissing the exact same people through the whole game," Kit said, getting up. We all shuffled around, creating a new order.  
>Amanda, Jo, Kit, Kaitlyn, Me, Victoria, and then connected by Amanda.<p>

Victoria's large sized breasts seemed to mesmerize me, I kept glancing at them, but had to quickly snap myself out of it. "Truth, dare, or _dirty dare_?" Kaitlyn said, catching me off guard. The bottle was facing me, and Kaitlyn had spun it. "Truth!" I said without thinking. Kaitlyn, Amanda, and Victoria all say "ooooh," which really made me rethink my decision. "Well," Kaitlyn began. "Is it true that…" she trailed off. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "Is it true that you and Jo have been… having sex?" Kaitlyn asked. Jo, Kit, and I were completely shocked at the question. Amanda and Victoria were giggling like crazy. A few seconds went by. "Well?" Kaitlyn asked. "Have you?" she repeated. "What! No WAY!" I yelled, putting on an act. "Please let this work," I prayed. "Really?" Victoria giggled. All of a sudden Jo, Kaitlyn, Amanda and Victoria burst out laughing. "Whaah?" Kit wondered. "What's going on?" I asked, tensing. "They know," Jo said, still laughing. "You TOLD?" I asked, getting extremely angry. "No, Gabe, I didn't tell them," Jo said, calming down. "Well I didn't!" I retorted. "Yes, you actually did," she said. "When?" I demanded. One time, when we were kissing you slid your hand over me and rubbed me. And the other times we made out you had your arms around me. It became pretty obvious. But, YOU, were too busy staring at Victoria's breast to notice my red face and the others giggling!" She said. "Oh man," I said, slumping back on the wall behind me to brace. "And…" Jo began. "What now?" I asked, even angrier. "Hey, don't yell at me, I'm just saying it's your turn to spin the bottle," Jo said innocently, smiling. "Evil," I said.  
>Later, I was really hoping they'd have forgotten. But they didn't. Soon a knock on the door told us it was time to sleep. "Night, mom," Jo called, getting up to get to the light switch. I looked over to the clock; it said 2:36AM. "I hope, you don't mind, but I'm going to sleep half naked," Victoria teased. "Yea, me too," Kaitlyn said. "I'm fine, but I'll be sleeping completely nude," Amanda said. Kit rolled her eyes and threw herself onto her sleeping bag with a yawn. I glanced toward Jo, hoping we could have a quick one before bed. She winked at me. "I have to use the bathroom," I said, getting up. "And I gotta grab something from downstairs, can't go to sleep without it," Jo said, adding the last part for me. "Actually… you girls <em>know<em> what we're going to do, so… just go to sleep," Jo said, unlocking the door.  
>"Did you really have to tell them?" I asked her as she locked the bathroom door. "They knew <em>anyway<em>," Jo said, pulling off her night gown, revealing her blue panties and bare breast. We ended up getting crushed against the walls as we kissed, practically rolling. Jo noticed my hard on and got on her knees. She pulled down my pants, and I easily slipped them off. She groped my hard on and slowly jerked me off. Next she began licking it, then sucking it, getting deeper every time. Soon she was deep-throating me. I had my hands on her head, speeding her up as I moaned. "I'm Cuming!" I whispered. She began to go faster, and soon I blew my load in her mouth. As soon as she swallowed it, she gave my dick a final kiss and stood back up. She pushed me up against the shower door, and we began to make out again. She was the best thing that ever happened to my life. If only we had noticed that someone had picked the door's lock and was videotaping us the entire time.

--

When we returned to Jo's room, everyone seemed to have been fast asleep. Jo gave me a final kiss before she rolled into bed. I got into my sleeping back, next to Kaitlyn, at the far end toward the wall. I was going to have a great sleep tonight!

**The LONG awaited chapter is here! Sorry for the wait…**

**~UltimateBlueboyMikey**


	8. Video Taper Strikes Again

**Chapter Eight**

**Gabe's POV**

I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag. From the awesome game we had earlier that night, I was sleeping in just my boxers. Someone seemed to be rubbing against me. I looked up to see Kaitlyn in her sleeping bagr, trying to curl up next to me. She rolled over, and was practically on top of me.

"Kaitlyn!" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, noticing I was awake. She was wearing only her panties and a T-shirt, which actually started to arouse me. Kaitlyn noticed my hard on.

"Am _I_ doing that?" She asked, mischievously.

"No," I lied.

"Yea- It's me!" She figured out, squeezing closer to me. She slipped into my sleeping bag, and was completely on top of me. My hard on got between her legs, which made her giggle. She began to move up and down, rubbing my dick against her panties. I wrapped my arms around her, and placed them on her back.

"We have to do something about this cock," She said, sliding her hands down the sleeping bag. She ran her hand across the bag from the outside, and then slid her hand inside. She groped it tightly, and slowly began to jerk me off.  
>"Yea, you like it?" She teased, going faster. I nodded. "You like it when I jerk your cock?"<p>

Her teasing had me outraged! I couldn't take it anymore.

"Blow me!" I said. She smiled and we both slid out of the sleeping bag together. She slid downward so she was face to face with my cock. She gave it a quick kiss, and then put the tip in her mouth. I put my hands on her head as she bobbed up and down on my cock. Her eyes looked up at me and she went faster.

"I'm coming!" I gasped after a few minutes.

She bobbed faster until I came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it.

"That was _so good!"_ she said, smiling up at me with her mouth dripping cum.

We were both really tired, and she instantly threw herself onto her sleeping back. We lazily crawled back into our backs and looked at each other.

"We _have_ to do that again," she winked at me. I remember smiling at her before I fell asleep.

"Good-night Kaitlyn,"

**The Next Day**

"Gabe..." a distant voice called.  
>"Gabe!" another voice called.<p>

"GABE!" That voice I recognized instantly.

My eyes snapped open, and I found Jo, Kaitlyn, and Victoria staring down at me.  
>"Whatttt?" I moaned.<p>

"Dude, it's like 10 in the morning," Jo said.  
>"Uhg," I complained and sat up.<p>

Kaitlyn quickly winked at me, and I couldn't help but smile.  
>"Come <em>on<em> let's go get something to eat!" Victoria said.

I was about to get out of the sleeping back when I realized something- I was naked! I desperately looked around, trying to find my clothes.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.  
>"I can't find my clothes," I said sheepishly.<p>

"You slept naked?" Victoria asked, smiling.  
>"No... and yes." I said.<p>

"Here," Jo said grabbing my backpack from across the room. She threw it and it hit me square in the chest.

"Owch!" I protested.

"Just get your clothes _on_ and meet us downstairs," Jo said.

The three of them left, and I could hear them trampling down the stairs. I got out of the bag and unzipped my backpack. I pulled out a fresh set of clothes and got dressed. As I walked toward the door, something caught my eye. I looked back towards Jo's bed, and for some reason there were two pairs of panties on the bed, both wet. That really got me a little curious.

I walked into the kitchen, and there was everyone else at the table , and a clump of pancakes in the center.

"Mornin'" Amanda said.

"Where's your mom?" I asked Jo.  
>"She went to work, duh." She said, then took another bite of pancake.<p>

"Your mom lets you stay home alone wtih friends?" I asked, astonished.  
>"Yep," she said. "It's not really a big deal, she'll be back in about three hours."<p>

I sat down between Amanda and Kaitlyn and took a plate of waffles for myself. I also grabbed a glass and poured in some orange juice. Kaitlyn looked at me for a few seconds, smiling. She ran her hand over my leg and into my pants. I gave her a '_now?'_ look. She smiled back and me and slowly began stroking my cock under the table.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Jo said, getting up. "You wanna come, Gabe?"

"Sure," I said, quickly closing my pants and getting up.

We raced up stairs and down the hall. As we entered the bathroom she locked the door and began throwing off her clothes.

"First a little after-breakfast snack?" She asked, completely naked. I threw off my clothes and we embraced, kissing. We turned on the shower and climbed in together. I pushed her up against the wall, so her pussy was in my face, and I began to eat her out. Her moaning made me harder and I licked faster.

"Harder...fasterrrr!" She moaned, eyes closed. The water was running over our bodies as I ate her out. Soon she blew and we started kissing again.

"Finish me off," She said, getting on all fours infront of me.  
>"Vagina or ass?" I asked.<p>

"Both," She said smiling back at me.

I placed my cock at her pussy entrance and slowly entered her. After a few pushes I got a rhythm and really began to fuck her. Her moans were loud but they proved how much she loved it. I went harder and faster as she screamed it. Soon I pulled out, and placed my now-lubed up cock against her ass hole. I entered the tip, then pushed it in. I began thrusting in and out of her ass. She began moaning louder than before, screaming harder and faster. I was pretty sure if someone walked by the door, they'd definitely hear us.

"I'm coming!" I warned her.

"In me," She said, squeezing her ass cheeks together.

I came a few minutes after that, filling up her ass with my cum. She got to knees and turned around the face me.

"Now let me return the favor," she said, groping my cock. She engulfed it instantly, expertly blowing me. With her, I came in barely ten minutes.

Again, we both missed the video camera, secretly recording us.

**Sorry about the delays, laptop was away for repairs! Good stuff coming soon :P ~UltimateBlueboyMikey**


	9. What Gabe Missed Out On

**Chapter Nine**

**2 Hours later**

**Kit's POV**

We were all sitting down in the living room crowded in front of the TV.

"Hey," Jo said.

"Yea?" I answered.

"I should totally fire up the jacuzzi" she said.

"Definitely!" Victoria said.

"Epic," Amanda agreed.

"It's gonna take some time for me to start it up, so..." Jo said.

"No better time to start now, I'll help," Victoria said.

"I'll come too," Kaitlyn also said, getting up off the sofa.

"We'll wait here," I said, referring to Gabe, Amanda, and I.

We watched as Jo, Kaitlyn, and Victoria grab their shoes or slippers and walked out to the back yard.

"So... now what?" Amanda said.

"More cartoons?" Gabe said.

"Well..." I said.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"Amanda and I have to get something from Jo's room, don't come up, we'll be down in a flash," I said.

Amanda quickly flashed a smile at me as we got up and walked towards the stairs together.

"And what am I going to do a lone!" Gabe yelled.

"Do what all lonely boys do!" I yelled back.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Stay forever alone!" Amanda yelled back.

**Jo's Room**

"I didn't know you were a lesbian," Amanda asked.

"I'm bi!" I shot back.

"Hey..." Amanda said suddenly.

"What?" I asked

"Look," She said.

I looked over at Jo's bed, and what I saw kinda made me both surprised but made me smile. There were two wet panties on the bed, and I recognized them both definitely as Jo's and Kaitlyn's.

"Well, I wonder what happened here," Amanda said.

"The bed is still a mess," I laughed in observation.

"Well, let's not let this stop us," Amanda smiled and began to pull off her top.

**Victoria's POV**

As Jo, Kaitlyn, and I walked onto the back patio, a wide smile appeared across my face as I saw the jacuzzi.

"Wow, this is yours?" Kaitlyn asked Jo.

"Yea," Jo blushed.

"Well, come on let's get the leaves out and do whatever else needs to be done!" I said, eager to get in.

"OK, we have to get the leaves out, drain the dirty water, clean up whatever is left on the bottom, refill it with hot water, add chlorine and bubbles..." Jo began saying.

"Yea, we got it," Kaitlyn said.

"I'll go grab the cleaning stuff from the garage," Jo said.

She quickly hopped off the patio and walked toward the driveway.

"So," Kaitlyn said.

"So..." I said.

I realized Kaitlyn and I didn't really know eachother that well, despite last night.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Not much, cleaning a pool," I said.

We both smiled. I think I made a really good friend.

**Jo's POV**

I entered my garage and quickly hit the light switch, which I found in a matter of seconds in the dark. (It's amazing what you can do after you seem to spend a certain amount of time somewhere). I walked over to the set of pool cleaning stuff we had stored in the corner. There were four nets, a few tubs of chlorine, two bottles of bubbles, an ice cooler filled with pool toys, and the noodles were just stashed in the back. I grabbed three nets, two in the first hand, the third in the other hand. I tried to pick up the tub of chlorine, barely holing it by the handle. It was an awkward position. I made my way back to the patio.

I saw Victoria and Kaitlyn on the patio, sitting down at the table. They were laughing and smiling and seemed to be joking around. I thought they were going to have awkward moments, knowing that they didn't know each other much, but I guess I was wrong. I walked up the patio and put the stuff down.

"How did the leaves get in if you have an awning?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Simple, the awning is mostly rolled in when we don't use it," I said.

"Oh," Kaitlyn replied.

We each picked up a net and began to scoop at the dead leaves in my jacuzzi.

**Kit's POV**

We were both completely naked, (Amanda and I)

"This will be fun," Amanda said.

"You eat me, or I eat you, first?" I asked.

"I'll do you," She replied.

I flopped down onto the bed on my back, and Amanda got in front of me. She spread my legs and looked at me with a smile.

"Go," I urged her.

She slowly bent her head inward and I gasped as she began licking me. She licked expertly, hitting every good spot in just the first two minutes. I was moaning like crazy. I had my hands on her head, helping her guide. Her tongue stopped licking my slit and she began going in and out. I shuddered and urged her to keep going.

"Faster," I said

In return her tongue seemed to start going at the speed of lightning.

"Harder," I cried.

Her tongue was _really_ ramming into me.

"OH GOD, I'm coming!" I yelled five minutes in.

Even when I finally came, she kept licking, trying to get all my juices.

"Wow, you were amazing!" I said as she lifted her head up and smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said.

We edged closer, and before we knew it, we were rolling around on the bed making out. I could actually taste myself!

When we finally broke away, I looked at her and said;

"I want to try something,"  
>"What?" She asked.<p>

I give get a quick kiss, then moved down her body. I kissed her right breast then her left. I continued kissing back and fort. Then I took the right nipple in my mouth and began to suck softly.

"Ohhh..." I heard her moan. I switched breasts.

"Wow Kit!" She said in between breaths.

I began alternating each nipple.

"Ok, ok, stop," She said,

"What happened?" I asked.

"My turn!" She smiled, pushing me down against the bed.

She began kissing my breasts, sucking one nipple and massaging the other breast with her hand.

I began moaning as she hit my favorite points for about six minutes.

"Ooh..." I moaned.

I knew for sure I was going to cum soon!

"I'm coming," I actually said a second after that thought.

"Mm... delicious," she teased after I came. She went down and began licking up my juices again.

"Before you eat me out, I know I keep delaying it, I want to try something myself," Amanda said.

"Go ahead," I urged her.

I watched as she took two fingers and gently began fingering me. Soon she got harder and faster and I was moaning again.

"Oh God, harder!" I yelled.

Her two fingers were like magic, I ended up coming in just four minutes. I got wet again just watching her lick the juices off her finger.

"OK, now you can eat me," She said as we switched places.

**We didn't notice someone recording us the whole time...**

**R&R please!  
>~UltimateBlueboyMikey<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 And a Half: What Gabe Enjoyed

**Chapter Nine 1/2**

**This is only chapter 9.5, Chapter 10 is yet to come!**

**Gabe's POV**

I was sitting down in Jo's living room, a lone and bored. The TV was running but I just wasn't paying attention to it. I was so bored, I had multiple thoughts running through my head, I even got the thought of putting something in the microwave and trying to do as much as possible before the timer hit zero. But then... _Mark_! Mark was my best buddy, we hadn't talked in about three days. Jo would probably be pissed that I called him over, but... what the heck. I got up and looked for Jo's phone. I found a wall mounted cordless hanging on the kitchen wall. I quickly punched in Mark's number and waited for the ring.

"Hey?" Mark said, picking up.

"Hey, Mark, It's Gabe," I said.

"Oh, what's up?" He asked.

"I'm dead bored and a lone," I said.

"Well, I called your house like five times yesterday, no answer," He said.

"Oh, listen, I'm at Jo's house," I said.

"_JO'S HOUSE?"_ He exclaimed.

"Um, yea," I said, "It's a pretty sweet place.

"Isn't Jo... kinda... evil?" He asked.

"Not really, but can you make it here?" I asked.

"Well... ahg, sure, whatever. Where does she live?" He asked.

I quickly told him Jo's address.

"That's about twenty blocks for my place," He said, "I'll get my mom to bring me over," He said.

"Bring some spare clothes, this might turn into a sleep over," I said.

"With Jo?" He asked.

"And a bunch of hot girls," I added.

"What?" He asked.

"Just be here," I said, hanging up.

**40 Minutes Later**

"Hey, Gabe," Mark said as I opened the front door.

"Sweet what's up, dude?" I said.

"Nothing much... wow this place looks big," Mark said as he stepped in the house. He had a duffel bag, which guessed had his clothes.

"Sweet, what's in the bag?" I asked.

"Nothing much, clothes, video games, toothbrush, playboy," He said casually.

"Playboy!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh," He nodded.

"How did you sneak that?" I asked.

"Well, my mom doesn't really check my bag, durr," He said.

"Lucky bastard!" I swore.

"Hey now, language," He teased, imitating our teacher when we said minor words (Hell, heck, frigging').

"So, where are the babes?" He joked.

"A few of them are setting up the jacuzzi, while the others.. I have no clue," I said.

"Jacuzzi, you say?" He asked.

"Darn right," I said.

"I'm so happy I brought spare clothes," He said, smiling.

"Sweet," I said.

"Hey guess what?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I brought my copy of DIE ZOMBIES DIE III," He said.

"DZD3!" I yelled, excited. "No way!"

"Let's pop this baby in!" He said, pulling the disk out of his backpack.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Let's go tiny!" Mark yelled as he raged his controller.

"Who' you calling tiny, 3 inch?" I shot back, expertly maneuvering my controller.

"Says the 2 inch-er," He said.

"That's 2 inches bigger than you," I joked.

"Now now, don't flatter yourself," He said. "I'm a good 8,"

"Sure, and I'm an 8," I said as a joke, but was really telling the truth.

"I'm serious, I'm an 8!" Mark said, hitting pause.

"Prove it," I said.

"Oh, right now" He joked.

"Yes, right now," I said, counter-joking. ( Is counter-joking a word?)  
>"Alright then," He said, getting up.<p>

"You won't..." I started.

"I will if I have to," He said.

"Fine, go ahead,"

"You asked for it..." Mark said.

He gripped the top of his pants, and slowly pulled them down. I could see his boxers now.

"And what about you?" He said, stopping.

"Fine," I said, getting up myself.

To make it even, I pulle down my pants, too.

"On 3?" He said.

"Three," I confirmed.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

We both hesitated. No one pulled down their boxers.

"Dude," He said.

"Dude, you were suppose to go first," I said.

"No, we were suppose to go down at the same time!" He said.

"Fine, then we'll have to pull down each other," I threatened.

"Okay, okay, for real this time," He said.

"For real," I confirmed, again.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

This time, even as we were reluctant, the boxes went down.

We weren't hard, so we were obviously both tiny.

"Open my bag and pass me the playboy I hid inside. It's at the bottom," Mark said.

I quickly unzipped Mark's duffel bag and rummaged through it. At the bottom I found a copy of a play boy magazine.

"Dude, this is awesome," I said, quickly skimming the pages.

I automatically got semi-hard.

"Pass me," Mark said.

I tossed him the magazine. We both awkwardly sat down next to each other on the sofa, and held the playboy in between us. We both had our hands on our dicks. Moments after page flipping, we were both ultimately hard.

"I told you I'm an 8," He said.

"And..." I said.

"And you're not too bad, yourself," He muttered.

I could swear I may have been bigger than him.

We quickly began jerking to the hot playboys, admiring almost every page.

"What are you guys _DOING?_" Someone said.

"Whoa," Another voice said.

We both quickly looked up to see Jo, Victoria, and Kaitlyn. Worse, Kaitlyn had taken a picture of us with her cellphone!

"Kaitlyn!" I yelled, scrambling up to get the phone.

"Oh, heck no," She said, side-stepping. I tripped on the coffee table, and ended up landing on the floor.

"Ouch." Mark said.

"I just sent that photo to Jo and Victoria," Kaitlyn smiled.

I listened as both their phones beeped in approval.

"What the f*Ck!" Mark yelled.

"Hey, no need to get all hostile," Jo said, smiling the image on her phone.

"Delete it," I said.

"Nope," Victoria, Kaitlyn, and Jo said simultaneously.

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"Maybe, on one condition," Victoria said.

"What?" I asked.

"We all get to fuck with Mark," Kaitlyn smiled.

"Woah..." Mark said.

"Seriously," I asked.

"I won't object to that," Mark said, smiling.

"Deal," I said.

We watched as the girls completely stripped. We could now see all three of them, completely naked and totally ready to fuck.

"I'm going to go get Kit and Amanda," Victoria said.

As soon as Victoria was out of earshot, Mark whispered;

"Damn, she's _huge!_"

"I know," I said.

"This is what you've been doing? Why didn't you call me sooner!" Mark said aloud.

Jo and Kaitlyn giggled at this.

"Mark, are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Yea," He answered, sadly.

"Well, in a few minutes, you won't be," Kaitlyn said.

"I so want her, first," Mark said, referring to Kaitlyn.

"Hey, I'm here, too!" Jo joked.

"Let's go!" I said.

Kaitlyn quickly walked up the Mark, and pushed into a sitting position on the sofa. She got down in front of him, and took him in his hands.

"My second blowjob," Kaitlyn said, winking at me.

She went down, taking Mark's entire dick.

Jo got down on her knees infront of me and did the same. She was expertly blowing me.

Almost ten minutes later, Jo's phone beeped. She quickly cursed and grabbed her phone.

"It's Victoria, apparently, when we're done here, they're having their own little part, upstairs," Jo smiled.

"Gabe, this is freaking awesome!" Mark said.

Kaitlyn was still blowing him, Mark had his hands on her head moving her up and down. Jo resumed her position, and was sucking me again.

About fifteen minutes later, Mark and I came. The girls eagerly swallowed.

"Daaannggggg!" Mark said.

"Oh... pop me!" Kaitlyn said.

Kaitlyn was now bracing against the sofa. She had her legs spread-eagle. Mark placed himself at her entrance.

"Please go slow," She said. He nodded to comply.

Jo quickly got down in front of me on all fours. I placed my cock at her anal entrance.

"Oh wait!" Jo said.

"What?" we all asked.

"Mark, feel free to cum inside her!" Jo said.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa- no!" Kaitlyn said.

"I am NOT knocking her up!" Mark said.

"No, I meant, it's safe. My mom has these 'after-pills'. If you do come inside, we'll take pills," Jo said smiling.

"Go get them!" I said.

Jo quickly got up and raced toward the bathroom.

When she got back, she had a little pill bottle in her hands. She opened it and ate one, then tossed one to Kaitlyn.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome!" Mark said.

"Let's go," Kaitlyn said.

Mark had repositioned himself, and I was ready to fuck Jo anal.

I slowly entered her ass, as Mark entered Kaitlyn.

"Oh..." Kaitlyn moaned as she was popped.

Minutes later, all was fine. We were fucking at full speed.

"So tight!" Mark said.

"Wait until you do her anal!" I said.

In a few, we had all came. We quickly switched entranced. Now I was doing Jo's pussy, while Mark as about to do Kaitlyn anal.

"This is the first time I'm letting you come inside me." Jo said, smiling.

"I know," I said, positioning myself.

"Fill me up," Was all she said, and we were all fucking again.

About twenty minutes later, we were spent. We had done our partners in almost every possible position.

"Hey, I think we should give Kaitlyn her first double penetration." Jo said.

"Now, that's an idea," I said.

"Ooh... definitely!" Kaitlyn said, with both her holes still over-dripping.

"I'll take her anal," I said.

I sat down onto the sofa. Kaitlyn then sat on top of my lap, positioning my dick with her anal hole. Mark got in front of her again, and was ready to fuck her pussy.

"Come on... both of you, fill me up!" Kaitlyn said.

"You're already over-flowing!" Mark said.

"I don't care," Kaitlyn yelled as we both entered her at the same time.

"I'll go join the girls, upstairs," Jo said, with her both holes also over-dripping.

I quickly nodded to her.

Kaitlyn's back hole was still tight, even if she had just been previously fucked. The previous loads of come had made great lube.

"Oh mi gawd! You're both _sooo_ BIG!" She yelled.

We began fucking her faster, her moaning became louder.

"I'm coming!" Mark said, after a while.

"Yea, me too!" I said.

"Same!" Kaitlyn moaned.

"Let's- come- together!" I said.

"Ooooohhh..." Kaitlyn said as we all came, completely over-flowing her incredibly over-dripping holes.

"Jesus Christ- that was fucking amazing!" She said after a few minutes.

"Let's go upstairs..." I suggested.

"Wait, I owe you both blow jobs," She said, smiling.

It's also pretty strange that we didn't notice someone video taping us, hiding by the stairs...

**This is Chapter 9.5 , Chapter 10 is the next release. If the R&Rs are good, I'll try to write CHP10 faster :)  
>~UltimateBlueboyMikey<strong>


	11. CHP10  The End

**Chapter Ten**

**Final Chapter**

**Anonymous POV**

I quickly turned off my shiny pink and silver digital camera and ducked behind the stairs. Jo had just finished with Gabe, Mark, and Kaitlyn and was heading upstairs. I watched as she tramped up the stairs, completely missing me. As she was gone, I flipped the camera back on and began to videotape the 3some.

**Jo's POV**

I walked into my room, to find Amanda and Kit completely naked, and having a pillow fight! There was already two ripped open pillows laying on the ground, feathers everywhere.

"Hey!" I yelled aloud, interrupting them.

They both stopped and looked at me, apologetically.

"Sorry," Amanda said first, dropping her pillow.

"Really," Kit said, dropping her pillow next.

I sighed and picked up both pillows. Quickly, I flashed a smile and smacked them both with the pillows.

"Hey!" Amanda giggled.

Kit and Amanda both dived for more pillows as I unleashed a furry of flying pillows. Quickly they both double-teamed me with pillows, and I fell onto my bed.

"Get her!" Kit said.

Amanda pounced and landed right next to me on the bed, hitting me with a pillow.

A few minutes later we were all laughing and giggling and practically having a non-sexual good time (besides that fact that we were naked, anyway).

"That was fun," Kit said as we started to clean up the mess, just a few minutes later.

**Kaitlyn's POV**

As Mark, Gabe, and I were walking up the stairs, I tripped over a pink duffel bag, spilling it's contents onto the floor.

"Oops," I said.

"Whose bag is this?" I asked.

"Not sure," I said, trying to think back.

The stuff that had spilled out of the bag were a pink and silver digital camera, a red toothbrush, and some clothing. We quickly threw everything back into the back and made out our way back toward the room.

**Jo's POV**

Right as we finished cleaning up, Gabe, Mark, and Kaitlyn walked into the room.

"What did you ladies do while we were away?" Mark joked.

"Pillow fight," I answered.

"Pff, that's lame. Men don't use pillows, we use crowbars and wooden planks!" Mark said.

"Boy, shut your mouth," Kaitlyn joked.

"No wonder the female population is larger than the male, they keep killing each other..." Kit muttered.

"Heard that," Mark and Gabe said.

"That was the idea, sweetheart," Kit said.

"Females, can't take sarcasm," Gabe said.

"You're totally right, want a cookie?" Amanda said, smiling.

"Let's get on with the show," Kit said.

"Agreed," Mark said.

Less than a few minutes later, we were all engaged in total sex. It was Kit on Amanda, Mark on Kaitlyn, and Gabe on me.

Gabe had me on all fours. He was 8 inches deep, fucking me hard from behind. Gabe trusted the fact that I was on the pill, and showed no fear of cumming inside me. My loud moans clashes with the other groups of sex around us. We were all totally screwing in my room! My moaning increased and my squeals became higher pitched as Gabe fucked harder.

"Faster!" I panted. "Ooh,"

"I'm cumming!" Gabe said, going faster and harder than ever.

"In!" Was all I was able to say, as he filled me up, once more.

"Amanda needs to get fucked, now," Kit said.

I glanced over to see Amanda laying back on my bed, he legs spread wide and Kit between them.

"I'd be glad to help," Mark said as he came inside Kaitlyn.

"Oh..." Kaitlyn moaned as Mark pulled out of here.

"Double penetration!" Gabe said, pulling out of me.  
>Gabe and Mark positioned themselves with Amanda while Kit, Kaitlyn, and I moved to set of sleeping bags piled up onto the floor.<p>

I lay back against the wall and spread my legs to Kaitlyn. She moved closer and got on all fours. She quickly began to eat me out.

"Oh!" I moaned in pleasure.

Kit got behind Kaitlyn and began to eat her out, making a chain.

Kaitlyn and I moaned in joy as we were both being eaten out.

While I was being eaten, I looked over to see Mark fucking Amanda who was riding Gabe. It was a really hot scene!  
>"I'm gonna cum!" Amanda yelled.<p>

"Me too!" Gabe said.

"Did you get the pill?" Mark asked, slowing down.

"Yea, I ate one!" She said.

Mark quickly resumed full speed, screwing Amanda.

Soon all three of them came together, inside Amanda's holes.

"Oooohhh!" She moaned.

Right as I heard Amanda moan, Kaitlyn and I realized we were both at our peaks, and were about to cum- hard!  
>"Yes-!" Kaitlyn moaned while eating me.<p>

"I'm so close," I said.

I felt me orgasm rip through me as I came, call over Kaitlyn. Moments later Kaitlyn came on Kit, and we all fell back, laying on the floor and breathing heavily.

"That was so good," Kaitlyn said.

"I know," Kit said, beginning to rub herself.

"Let's finish Kit off," Kaitlyn said.

Kit quickly braced against the wall, in my position. I got on all fours and placed my mouth near Kit's pussy.

Kaitlyn got behind me and expertly began to eat me out without hesitation.

I lowered my head, and began to eat Kit out.

**Amanda's POV**

I was laying on the bed, breathing hard. Gabe and Mark had just came inside both of my holes, and I was practically spent. Just as my head hit the pillows (or whatever was left of the pillows), I saw something shine in the doorway. I squinted to see what looked like a pink and silver camcorder, _recording us!_

"Hey!" I said, pointing at the door.

Everyone's heads popped up and looked. There was someone, standing behind the door with a camera. Whomever it was, they flipped the camera closed and began to run.

"Did you see that?" I asked urgently, jumping out of the bed.

"Yea!" Gabe said, alarmed.

"I saw it," Mark said.

"Same," Kit said.

"Our heads were... buried..." Jo and Kaitlyn said with a slight smile.

"Let's GO!" Kit said, racing to the door.

Paying no attention that we were naked, we raced out into the hallway. By the time we were out the door, we could already hear footsteps running down the stairs.

"Stop!" Gabe yelled after it.

We continued to give chase, running down the stairs and into the Kitchen. The backdoor to the patio was hanging up, and we ran out, practically right behind the person we were chasing. In a quick, desperate jump, I leaped onto the person, and we both tumbled into the freezing cold pool.

"Aiiyeee!" A familiar voice screamed.

I quickly resurfaced-

and found myself face-to-face with Victoria!

"Vicky?" Gabe and Jo said simultaneously.

Everyone quickly lent a hand and pulled us out of the ice-cold water.

"My camera!" Victoria yelled urgently.

Luckily, it hadn't fallen into the pool, but it was badly dented as it fell off the porch and into the grass. Victoria quickly picked up her camera and dusted it off, before turning to face us.

"What was that all about?" Kit asked.

"Well..." Victoria started.

"Go on," I said, naked and shivering from the ice-water.

"Maybe we should dry them off first," Kaitlyn said, noticing Victoria and I violently shaking.

**Kit's POV**

Amanda had covered herself with a blanket to stay warm, and Victoria had thrown off her freezing wet clothes. It was actually pretty odd, everyone was naked and in the living room.

"Are you ready to explain?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yea..." Vicky said. "Ever since I got here, I've been videotaping pretty much _every_ sex scene that went on in this house,"

"Why?" Jo questioned.

"Because this stuff is _hot_! And I could make a _lot_ of money selling copies!" She explained.

"But, that's _illegal_," Gabe pointed out.

"I know- I know, but really, it's only illegal _if you get caught,_" She said.

"Victoria, why not at least _tell_ us you were taping us?" I asked.

"I was afraid you guys would object and probably even take the camera away," She said.

"We wouldn't have," Kaitlyn said.

"Maybe I would have," Jo said, smirking.

"Come on," Gabe said. "Are we really going to fight over this?"

"Yes, _we are going to fight over this_," Jo said.

"Either she deletes the videos or-" Kaitlyn was beginning to say, when I cut her off.

"She can keep them, she can't sell them, but we let her keep them," I said.

"Thank you," Victoria said.

"Now _come on_!" Amanda said, dropping her blanket and spreading her legs. "Let's get back to where we left off,"

Victoria also spread her legs wide, smiling.

I quickly got down in front of Victoria and began to lick her, while Jo got in front of Amanda. Gabe quickly began to fuck Jo from behind, and Mark quickly began to fuck me from behind. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was vigorously rubbing and fingering herself with one hand, while recording with Victoria's camcorder in the other.

Amanda and Victoria were moaning as we ate them, but not as loud as Jo and I as we got fucked from behind.

_**SLAP!**_  
>"Ooh!" I moaned as Mark slapped my ass from behind.<p>

"Dude, did you just spank her?" Gabe called to Mark.

"Oh yea!" Mark said, slapping my ass again, harder.

"Oh!" I moaned. "Harder!"

"See she likes it," Mark said.

"Spank me more!" I pleaded.

"Wow," Gabe said, raising his hand to spank Jo.

"Don't even think about it," She said, raising her head from Amanda's wet pussy.

"Dang it..." Gabe muttered as he lowed her hand, but continued to fuck Jo harder.

_**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**_

Mark spanked me repeatedly.

"Oh..!" I kept moaning.

"I'm coming!" Mark yelled.

"Oh! Please, inside me!" I begged.

Mark instantly came, filling up my pussy. I ended up coming with him, and watched awesomely as the entire group came together.

"Oh my God," Kaitlyn said. "That was awesome!"

"Oh.. Shit... My mom is going to be home soon." Jo said, panting. "We'd better get cleaned up,"

"Well then..." Gabe said. "I think it's best we all move this to the shower..."

"Together?" Amanda asked. "Will we all fit?"

"We don't need to fit," Victoria said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh boy, this is going to go be awesome..." I said.

From there on out, Gabe and Jo were lovers forever. Mark fell in love with Kaitlyn, Amanda and Kit frequently got together, until Amanda had to move. Kit regularly joins Gabe and Jo, and Amanda still I.M.s her friends, from New York.

I can assure you that every untold chapter was;

even

better

than

the

last.

_**The End.**_

**Brilliant ending? Any thoughts? PLEASE R&R!  
>I'm SERIOUSLY begging for a R&amp;R! <strong>

**~UltimateBlueboyMikey**


End file.
